1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a driver circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply VCC of a pulse width modulation (PWM) controller is typically provided by an input voltage Vin of a CPU. The input voltage Vin and the power supply VCC have a certain supply timing requirements that dictates that the input voltage Vin must start to supply power before the power supply VCC supplies power. However, because a stabilized capacitance connected between the input voltage Vin and the power supply VCC will store a part of the current, when a computer restarts, the stabilized capacitance discharges. Thus, a residual power supply provided by the stabilized capacitance restarts the PWM controller before the input voltage Vin starts to supply power, which not only interferes the PWM controller function, but also could cause the PWM controller to burnout.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a driver circuit to overcome the above-described problem.